


Mathématique de la peine de mort

by guitarenoire



Category: History - Fandom, capital punishment - Fandom, histoire - Fandom, peine capitale, time traveling - Fandom, voyage dans le temps - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarenoire/pseuds/guitarenoire
Summary: Un professeur de mathématiques applique de stricts principes moraux à la question capitale de la peine de mort. La question va bientôt le concerner directement. Son opinion vacillera-t-elle?





	Mathématique de la peine de mort

\- Obtus. J'ai toujours dit que ta sœur avait épousé un type obtus, et j'en ai eu confirmation ce soir.

Irène Gigleux poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

\- Ecoute, Roger, ta discussion avec Robert m'a suffit. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos éternels débats. Sonia aussi, d'ailleurs. Je trouve que vous n'avez pas été très courtois avec elle en vous disputant comme des gamins.

\- Nous disputer comme des gamins ? Eh bien tu y vas fort, toi. Et sous prétexte de courtoisie je dois laisser ton beau-frère proférer des âneries devant moi sans réagir ?

\- Tu penses que ce sont des âneries, mais tout le monde n'est pas censé partager ton point de vue.

\- Tu es d'accord avec lui alors !

\- Mais fiche moi la paix à la fin ! Tu ne vas pas m'entraîner dans cette discussion stérile ! Je n'ai ni voleur ni assassin dans ma famille, et c'est comme ça depuis quelques générations. Et on ne guillotine plus en France depuis 1981. Alors la peine de mort, je m'en contrefiche. Surtout ce soir. J'ai sommeil, mal à la tête, et je ne veux que deux choses : une douche et mon lit. Nous avons cours à 8 heures demain et j'ai les dissertations des terminales L à corriger l'après-midi, alors je dis stop !

\- Tu as raison. C'est encore une idée de Machin, là , Robert, de nous inviter en semaine. On pourrait se voir le samedi, mais pas question, parce que monsieur se lève le dimanche à l'aube pour courir dans les bois.

Quand Roger Gigleux était lancé contre le mari de sa belle-sœur, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Sa femme renonça donc à poursuivre une conversation qui l'assommait. Il fit seul les frais du monologue qui précéda le coucher, poursuivant son raisonnement, revivant la soirée en passant de la salle de bain à la cuisine et de la cuisine à la chambre.

\- Il me fait rire, ce gugusse. Il se permet de me faire la morale et même, comment dit-il, déjà, d'en appeler au père et au pédagogue que j'essaye d'étouffer en moi. Il ne manque pas de culot. Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas un agneau bêlant pardonnant à l'avance au boucher qui lui tranchera la gorge. Et allez donc, laissons nous massacrer, que les barbares violent nos femmes, s’approprient nos biens, souillent nos filles, circonviennent nos fils et en prime disons leur merci. Nous vivons l'âge d'or des psychologues à deux sous, des démagogues qui ne pensent qu'aux prochaines élections. Il s'en fiche bien des assassins, le président. Ce qui est terrible chez Robert, vois-tu, c'est cette détestable tendance à me faire passer pour une brute, un fasciste, comme si j'étais imperméable à la psychologie. Mais qui est-ce, l'enseignant, lui ou moi ? Je suis en contact avec les humains tous les jours, alors qu'il s'occupe de ses logiciels, et baste ! Irène, où est l'eau de Vichy ? Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû reprendre des tagliatelles, mais Sonia les fait si bien que je n'ai pas pu résister. Bah, péché véniel qu'un verre de Vichy effacera de ma conscience et de mon estomac. Irène, tu dors ?

Oui, Irène dormait. Gigleux haussa les épaules, ouvrit le réfrigérateur, n'y trouva pas l'eau de Vichy. Il se coucha en maugréant, l'estomac lourd.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre. Il grelottait. La chaudière avait dû s'arrêter. Son dos le faisait souffrir. Quelle nuit ! Il fallait se lever, remettre la chaudière en marche sinon la maison gèlerait en cette nuit de janvier. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit, tâtonna à la recherche du commutateur de la lampe de chevet. Sa main rencontra un mur de pierre glacé et humide. Il retira vivement sa main et voulu la fourrer sous la couette. Plus de couette. Rêvait-il ? Il se redressa et la surprise fondit sur lui. Il était assis à même un sol de terre, dans une très petite pièce sombre dont les murs ruisselaient d'humidité malsaine. Il était gelé jusqu'aux os. Son pyjama avait disparu, il portait une méchante culotte et une chemise sale et déchirée. C'était un rêve fort déplaisant. Seule une petite ouverture grillagée laissait passer la pâle lumière de la lune et le froid de la nuit. Les yeux de Gigleux s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité de cet étrange séjour. Il discerna une porte de bois. A côté de la porte se tenait une silhouette. 

\- Alors, M. Gigleux, nous sommes réveillé ?

La silhouette fit deux pas en avant et se plaça dans le maigre rai de lumière. C'était un homme grand et souriant portant un fin collier de barbe et qui avait l'air d'un médecin au chevet d'un malade.

\- C'est amusant, vous ne me demandez pas où vous êtes. C'est chose rare, et ne me surprend nullement de votre part. Je vais vous renseigner.

Roger Gigleux jugea inutile de parler. Quand on rêve, la situation évolue toute seule. Autant écouter ce que le barbu avait à dire.

\- Cher M. Gigleux, professeur de mathématiques au lycée Baudelaire à Metz, marié, père de deux enfants, agrégé de l'Université et fier de l'être, à la vie sans problèmes ni surprises, du moins jusqu'à ce soir, vous êtes en prison pour fabrication de fausse monnaie.

Eh bien, voilà un rêve original pensa Gigleux. C'est fou comme une conversation sur la peine de mort et une assiette de tagliatelles peuvent provoquer dans l'inconscient.

\- Détrompez-vous, claironna l'homme. Ce que vous entendez voyez et ressentez n'est en rien le produit de votre cerveau ni de votre estomac surmené. Je sais tout de vous, Roger Gigleux, qui êtes, ce que vous pensez. Une preuve ? A cet instant précis, vous vous émerveillez de votre faculté d'analyse, vous trouvez une explication rationnelle à tout. Je vais essayer de vous détromper. Ce soir, vous avez eu une conversation avec votre beau-frère, conversation si véhémente que ses échos sont parvenus jusqu'à nous.

\- Nous ?

\- Tiens, il parle ! Je commençais à craindre que vous eussiez pris froid. Nous, eh bien, disons un groupe d'amis très puissants et très facétieux qui avons de vastes loisirs. Nous vous avons entendus, Machin, comme vous l'appelez, et vous reprendre votre débat sans fin sur la peine de mort. Il est plaisant de voir deux petits bourgeois qui au fond ne se sentent en rien concernés par la chose émettre des opinions tranchées sur cette question capitale.

L'homme partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui durait, durait, que rien ne semblait devoir arrêter. Il ne reprit un semblant de sérieux qu'au bout d'une minute.

\- J’espère que vous voudrez excuser ce douteux jeu de mots mais je confesse faire mes délices de ce genre d'humour. Revenons à notre affaire. Nous avons été très impressionnés par votre discours. Nous avons rarement rencontré esprit plus cartésien que le vôtre. Il n'est pas étonnant que votre vie soit si tranquille, si l'on en juge par votre faculté à étiqueter toute chose pour ensuite la ranger dans tel ou tel tiroir de votre cerveau. Vous n'avez pas une opinion personnelle qui ne soit justifiée par ou moins cinq ou six arguments raisonnés. Vous considérez la vie comme une science exacte. Ainsi ce soir vous avez asséné sur les oreilles de ce pauvre Machin des arguments tellement justifiés que même Descartes aurait été ébloui par votre démonstration. Attendez, j'ai pris des notes.

Le bonhomme fouilla dans la poche de sa veste. Gigleux ne disait rien. Il ne parvenait pas à se départir d'un malaise qui croissait depuis son pseudo réveil dans ce cachot. Le barbu poussa un cri de triomphe.

\- Les voilà ! Excusez-moi d'avoir été un peu long. Alors, je cite... « Il est des actes que rien ne justifie ni n'excuse. - Les enfants battus ne deviennent pas tous des parents bourreaux, pourquoi alors considérer comme normal ce qui n'est qu'exceptionnel ? - Il existe des valeurs intangibles depuis l'aube de l'humanité, malheur à qui les transgresse. - Pas question de chercher à comprendre certains actes. - Les êtres capables de cela ne peuvent être excusés. - Même la guillotine était une mort trop douce pour certains. »

Le barbu remit le papier dans sa poche.

\- Comprenez-moi, M. Gigleux, je ne m'inscrit pas en faux contre vos arguments. Cependant mes amis et moi nous sommes interrogés sur la caractère intangible de votre opinion. En d'autres termes, pensez-vous pouvoir changer d'avis ?

\- Non. 

Gigleux regarda avec surprise le nuage de de buée qui se formait devant sa bouche lorsqu'il parlait.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'ai longuement réfléchi au problème et je ne crois pas que ma position soit celle d'un homme sanguinaire. Je pense que...

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous l'avez exposé en long et en large durant toute la soirée au grand dam de votre dame. Ah ah , je suis incorrigible ! Vos opinions ne nous intéressent pas. Notre pari... Ah, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier : vous êtes l'objet d'un pari. Mes amis et moi voulons savoir si un esprit rationnel comme le vôtre peut vaciller sous le coup d'une émotion. Restait à créer l'émotion. Certains de mes amis voulaient faire de vous un assassin, un tueur d'enfants ou d'inoffensive grand-mères, mais cela aurait impliqué un tiers innocent. Après d'âpres débats, nous avons décidé de vous faire jouir d'un privilège réservé aux médiums et somnambules. Vous êtes entré dans la peau d'un autre. Voyez-vous, le point faible de votre démonstration est le caractère immuable que vous donnez à certaines valeurs. Prenons un exemple : si un sombre individu assassine le président de votre république, il aura, en votre siècle, droit à un procès et on évaluera au moins son état mental. Mais aujourd'hui, en 1510, au seuil de la Renaissance, commettre un crime de lèse-majesté est infiniment plus dangereux. Et la fabrication de fausse monnaie est un crime de lèse-majesté. Le contrefacteur doit subir un épouvantable supplice, car telle est la loi.

Après un court répit, l'homme reprit :

\- Allons bon, voici l'aube qui approche. Je suis un incorrigible bavard et je dois me hâter. Donc, ce soir, vous êtes Bernard d'Anjou, faussaire jugé et condamné à Metz. Vous allez subir les rigueurs de la loi, mais comme vous aimez le dire : Dura lex, sed lex. Bernard d'Anjou doit être humilié en étant exposé au pilori, pendant que le bourreau préparera l'instrument de son supplice : vous serez bouilli vivant. Vous ne me croyez pas, je le sais, mais très bientôt vous me croirez. Je vous laisse, M. Gigleux. Je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne journée, seulement de vous réveiller à temps.

Le souriant barbu disparut. Gigleux se trouva seul, frigorifié mais peu impressionné. Jamais rêve n'avait été si étrange mais aussi si précis. Le bruit d'une épaisse tige de fer déplacée de l'autre côté de la porte le fit sursauter. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Et comme dans un rêve, Gigleux se trouva en pleine lumière. Il était debout, les mains liées, les jambes entravées, attaché à une colonne de pierre garnie d'un anneau de fer. Il portait un collier fait de sonnantes pièces de monnaie, fruits de la coupable industrie du condamné. Il faisait froid. Un cercle de spectateurs l'entourait, visages sales, trognes abîmées, dents gâtées dans des bouches puantes qui riaient. Une odeur détestable planait. Il tourna la tête et vit un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux gris, aux bras formidables, qui alimentait un feu ardent dans une sorte de construction de ciment qui abritait un vaste chaudron. Une estrade s'élevait à hauteur de la gueule du chaudron. L'homme aux cheveux gris pivota et fit face à Gigleux. Il avait un visage banal et un regard parfaitement indifférent. Posés sur un tréteau, non loin de la colonne, il y avait des chaînes et une fourche.

Un choc violent ébranla la tête du professeur de mathématiques. On venait de lui jeter un chou pourri au visage. Un rire homérique s'éleva de la foule qui fut suivi de phrases que Gigleux ne comprenait pas : cela ressemblait à du français mais très déformé. Le sens général ne lui échappait pourtant pas : une agressivité moqueuse transpirait des visages hostiles. D'autres projectiles le frappèrent, légumes gâtés, charognes infectes, qui laissaient sur son corps de dégoûtantes souillures. Gigleux tira sur les liens qui l'immobilisaient, en vain, faisant sonner les pièces de métal du collier autour de son cou. Les cordes entamèrent sa chair. Il avait mal, vraiment mal. Pour la première fois, il douta et sentit une étrange sensation tordre son estomac tandis que le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait et qu'un aigre picotement agaçait sa langue. Gigleux avait peur. L'homme aux cheveux gris plaçait de nouveaux fagots sous le chaudron, tandis qu'une flamme vive s'élevait. Un chien s'approcha de lui, renifla ses jambes et urina, provoquant une nouvelle marée de quolibets. Ses liens étaient trop serrés pour qu'il pût donner un coup de pied à cette sale bête. Pendant d'interminables heures, Gigleux dut endurer cette attente, jusqu'à ce qu'une vapeur s'élevât de la gueule du chaudron. L'homme au cheveux gris monta sur l'estrade, regarda l'intérieur du chaudron, descendit et se dirigea vers le tréteau. Il s'empara des chaînes et marcha vers Gigleux.

C'était maintenant une terreur pure qui tétanisait Gigleux. Incapable de se défendre, il vit l'homme enserrer son corps avec les chaînes, que celui-ci serra durement. Il ramena les cuisses de Roger Gigleux sous ses bras, et la tête du professeur vint reposer sur ses genoux. Gigleux se trouva roulé en boule. C'est à ce moment qu'un petit déclic résonna dans sa tête et que la mémoire bien huilée de l'agrégé de mathématiques se remit à fonctionner. Le plus légalement du monde, il était attaché au pilori, exposé aux moqueries de la foule pendant que le bourreau préparait sous ses yeux le nécessaire à son affreux supplice. Puis, une fois enchaîné, on le jetterait vivant dans cette marmite pleine de... de quoi ? D'un mélange d'eau et d'huile, avait-il lu un jour. Les chaînes ne se rompraient pas sous les mouvements convulsifs de son corps, et la fourche servirait à le maintenir dans le liquide bouillonnant. Le bourreau serra la chaîne d'un coup sec, et un os du poignet de Gigleux craqua. Le cri de Gigleux s'entendit jusqu'aux confins de la place publique où la foule était rassemblée pour le voir mourir. Le bourreau s'empara de la chaîne d'une main, tandis que deux hommes débarrassaient Gigleux des cordes qui l'attachaient au pilori. Le professeur eut beau se débattre, la poigne de fer du bourreau ne frémit pas et il fut traîné vers l'estrade. Il criait, implorait, mais n'en fut pas moins hissé sur l'estrade. De là, il domina la foule haineuse et regarda une dernière fois les visages de ces inconnus qui voulaient le voir mourir puis tourna les yeux vers le gouffre béant de la gueule du chaudron plein d'un liquide bouillonnant. Le bourreau s'empara de Gigleux comme d'un paquet et prit son élan. Le professeur hurlait à s'en casser la voix. La foule se tut, avide et impatiente. La gueule fumante du chaudron attendait le condamné.

Un couinement incisif retentit. Trempé de sueur, Gigleux ouvrit les yeux sur la plafond blanc de sa chambre. Le réveil de son téléphone portable sonnait. Il était 6h30. 

Jamais cauchemar ne l'avait glacé à ce point. Tous son corps tremblait sous le coup de la peur abjecte qu'il avait ressentie. Il essaya de calmer son esprit avant de se lever et repoussa la couette pour arrêter ce fichu téléphone. Il tendit la main. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le poignet et il étouffa un cri. Ses poignets étaient marqués de rouge et il ne pouvait plus bouger sa main droite. Il jaillit du lit conjugal et trébucha vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Il claquait des dents. Il se précipita vers le miroir qui lui renvoya l'image de son visage pâle et cireux, ses cheveux grisonnants collés par une aigre sueur. Un spasme lui tordit l'estomac et il fut pris de violentes nausées. 

\- Ça ne va pas Roger ? Tu es malade ?

Irène ! Elle ne devait pas le voir dans un pareil état.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Ça va aller dans un moment. Déjeune sans moi, je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Comme tu veux. Je vais te faire un café fort.

Il entendit les pas d'Irène s'éloigner. Bon, d'abord soigner ses poignets. Il fourragea dans l'armoire à pharmacie et s'empara d'un antiseptique dont il baigna ses plaies. Quant à l'os qui semblait brisé, il lui faudrait consulter un médecin. Il avala une forte dose d'antalgique et s'appliqua à se donner une allure présentable et reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Cela prit un bon quart d'heure. Puis il rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine où l'attendait une noire cafetière odorante. L'évier propre, les chaises de pin blanc, les carreaux de faïence au mur, toute cette harmonie visuelle l'apaisa un peu.

\- Tu as une mine épouvantable. Tu n'as pas digéré le repas d'hier soir. Tu es sûr de pouvoir aller en cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr. On ne s'absente pas pour si peu.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton poignet ?

\- Je me suis cogné au lavabo.

Irène ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il reprenait le contrôle de la situation. Il avala un mug de café noir sans sucre que son estomac ne rejeta pas. 

Et Roger Gigleux reprit sa vie d'enseignant sérieux. La journée passa un peu de baume sur ses nerfs meurtris et un singulier article dans Le Monde du soir le rassura. Le sujet en était de récentes recherches en neurosciences. Des scientifiques anglais étudiaient les effets de l'auto-suggestion et leur publication faisait état de résultats stupéfiants quant à l'influence de l'esprit sur le corps. Se pouvait-il que ce rêve ait été induit par la conversation véhémente de la veille ? Une journée de travail un débat passionné, une assiette de tagliatelles de trop et le résultat était là, ses stigmates aux poignets étaient le fruit de son esprit. Quant à la probable fracture, il avait dû faire un mouvement dans son sommeil et se cogner. Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable, mais c'est son esprit qui avait blessé sa chair. Stupéfiant, mais explicable et rationnel. Cependant, ce soir-là, Gigleux mangea très légèrement, lut jusqu'à une heure avancée une synthèse des nouveaux programmes de Terminale et n'avança vers le sommeil que d'un pas hésitant. La nuit se passa bien. Il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves ; cela le rassura et confirma les réflexions que le providentiel article avait inspirées. Quant à ses poignets, seuls souvenirs tangibles de l'aventure, ils guérissaient. Un pharmacien avait bandé son poignet cassé et il avait mal, mais cette douleur avait quelque chose de rassurant : elle était réelle.

Le deuxième rêve survint le surlendemain.

Quand Roger Gigleux s'éveilla au cœur de la nuit, il était assis sur une chaise de plastique blanc dans une pièce nue et blanche. Une lumière crue éclairait la scène. Cela se fit très simplement. Il dormait, ouvrit soudain les yeux et s'éveilla dans ce lieu étrange. Un silence total régnait. Rien n'indiquait si cette pièce se situait en altitude ou profondément enterrée. Une température neutre régnait. Les murs était parfaitement lisses et sans trace d'humidité. Le plafond semblait ne receler aucune source de lumière. La pièce était vide, hormis la chaise. Rien ne semblait devoir inspirer la crainte en ce lieu d'une parfaite neutralité. Pourtant, Gigleux sentit une lente torsion s'opérer au fond de son être, sa bouche devint sèche, ses cheveux et ses poils se dressèrent légèrement comme ceux d'un animal pris au piège.

\- Cher M. Gigleux, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Gigleux sursauta si fort qu'il sembla bondir au plafond. L'homme barbu venait de surgir derrière lui comme un pantin. 

\- Oh, je vous ai effrayé ? Je suis navré ! Moi qui pensais qu'un peu de compagnie vous ferait plaisir !

Voilà que tout recommençait ! Encore un rêve idiot. Il ne fallait pas se laisser emporter par son inconscient cette fois. Il avait eu la preuve des pouvoirs de l'auto-suggestion, c'était amplement suffisant. Gigleux ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

\- Toujours raison garder, telle est votre devise, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais décidément tout de vous et ce que vous pensez en cet instant. Je connais la merveilleuse explication que vous avez forgée afin d'expliquer votre premier rêve. Moi aussi j'ai lu cet article qui a été publié de façon si opportune. Fascinant, et assez vrai. Mais ici, l'auto suggestion ne fait rien à l'affaire.

Le changement de ton n'échappa pas à Gigleux qui ouvrit les yeux. Le barbu était devant lui, toujours aussi strict dans son complet. Mais une expression sérieuse et contrariée lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Le professeur de mathématiques prit la parole.

\- Tu n'existes pas. Tu es le produit de mon cerveau. C'est moi qui t'ai inventé. Tu n'es rien.

\- Vous ne semblez pas persuadé de ce que vous dites. Et pour cause ! Malgré vos louables efforts, l'animal en vous crève de peur. Dame, il n'a pas oublié la petite aventure de la place de Metz. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment convaincu que l'auto-suggestion puisse provoquer des plaies au poignet, et encore moins une fracture. A propos, comment va votre main ?

Respirer, ne pas se laisser abuser par ce discours, garder le contrôle de ses pensées... Mieux, même : essayer de suggérer la prochaine phrase du barbu. C'était son rêve, après tout.

\- Vous êtes incorrigible ! Mais allez-vous cesser d'être Roger Gigleux, agrégé de mathématiques, ne fût-ce qu'un instant ! Et ne me tutoyez pas, je vous prie.

\- J'avoue que le rêve de la place de Metz m'a fortement impressionné. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas m'en conter davantage.

\- Mes amis avaient décidément raison. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous frissonniez de froid. Vous aviez les yeux agrandis de surprise et d'angoisse. En d'autres termes, j'ai deviné l'être humain sensible que vous vous efforcez d'étouffer. J'ai cru que la première expérience suffirait à vous faire changer d'avis, pas de façon définitive mais au moins vous faire admettre qu'un autre point de vue est possible, j'entends par là un point de vue qui ne soit pas raisonné, pas démontré, pas étayé par la raison. Vous comprenez ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement navré. Gigleux hasarda :

\- Mais on peut toujours discuter un point de vue...

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne voulez pas comprendre. Je vous demande, pour une fois dans votre vie, de ne pas étayer votre opinion par mille et un raisonnements qui ne sont que chimères. Si vous raisonnez ainsi quand vous pensez à madame votre épouse, elle ne doit pas rire tous les jours. 

\- Qu'est-ce-que ma femme vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Oh, rien, rien. C'était juste pour parler. Il est temps que je vous apprenne qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous vous appelez Jan Stammerless. Ne cherchez pas dans votre mémoire, vous ne le connaissez pas. Nous sommes en 2058. Comme le temps passe !

\- Et quel est mon crime cette fois ?

\- Vous avez tort d'employer ce ton badin. L'ironie n'est pas de mise, vous pouvez m'en croire. Votre crime ? Vous n'êtes pas intégré dans la société. Vous êtes indépendant, grande gueule, vous refusez de vous plier aux règlements de votre temps. Voilà qui doit vous changer.

\- J'ai plus d'indépendance que vous ne m'en accordez.

\- C'est ce que vous aimez à penser. Vous avez une haute opinion de vous-même. Bon, en l'occurrence la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase est le fait que vous n'avez pas supporté que votre épouse légitime ait des relations intimes avec un autre que vous, alors que la loi l'y autorise et même l'y encourage. En ces temps de dénatalité en occident on fait des enfants par tous les moyens. En d'autres termes, vous êtes coupable du crime d'exclusivité, vous aimez trop votre compagne. C'est pour cette raison que, comme diraient vous élèves, vous avez éclaté la gueule de votre rival. Désordre inadmissible. Alors on vous a condamné à la disparition. Dissolution est un terme qui conviendrait mieux, cela dit. Vous ne souffrirez pas, vous allez simplement disparaître, vous dissoudre doucement. Cette époque civilisée ne souffrirait pas que vous éprouviez la moindre douleur physique. C'est un procédé technique très complexe qui est ici mis en œuvre. Dans deux heures, l'être asocial que vous êtes aura fini d'empoisonner la société. Proprement. Réveillez-vous à temps, M. Gigleux.

Et le barbu disparut.

Roger Gigleux était seul. Autant s'asseoir. La chaise était la bienvenue.

Bravo, belle imagination. Cette chambre de dissolution n'était jamais qu'une amélioration du concept du cul de basse-fosse, mais il fallait y penser. Et au moins c'était indolore. Ce cauchemar serait moins déplaisant que le précédent.

Si c'était un cauchemar.

Et que serait-ce d'autre ? Au moins, on ne me fera pas mal à la main.

A propos, comment va ma main ?

J'ai trouvé l'explication de tout ça, il n'y avait pas à revenir dessus. Et d'abord, on n’exécute pas les gens parce qu'ils aiment trop leur femme.

Mais à une époque, on ébouillantait vif pour quelques fausses pièces.

Cela n'a rien à voir, c'était une autre époque. Oui, celle-ci aussi, si ce que dit le barbu est vrai. Oh, il faut que je me réveille. La plaisanterie a assez duré et ils commence à faire chaud ici.

Roger Gigleux essuya la sueur de son front chauve.

Son front chauve !

Stupéfait, il passa une main tremblante sur son crâne chauve...

Une main sans ongles !

Comme une panthère, la terreur sauta à la gorge de Gigleux. Il n'avait plus de cheveux, il n'avait plus d'ongles. Il regarda les paumes de ses mains : le fin réseau de lignes et de bosses était à demi effacé.

\- Laissez-moi sortir ! Au secours ! Par pitié ! Sortez-moi de là !

Silence.

Gigleux se jeta contre un mur qu'il se mit à marteler des mains et des pieds.

-Il n'y a donc personne ? Je vous en supplie, sortez-moi d'ici !

Toujours le silence. Il s'effondra, secoué de sanglots. Il lui fallait sortir par n'importe quel moyen. Il fallait réfléchir pour trouver une issue, mais la peur, comme un fauve déchaîné, ravageait tout son être. Un rugissement sortit de sa gorge.

\- Au secours ! Au secours !

Il leva le poing vers le mur pour frapper très fort, se faire mal et se réveiller. Il n'avait plus de poing. Sa main gauche avait disparu, effacée. Le rugissement se mua en un abominable hurlement.

-Roger, si tu ronfles comme ça, je ne peux pas dormir. Tu es malade ?

\- Irène ?

\- Roger, qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu as de la fièvre ? Fais moi voir.

Non ! Qu'elle ne le touche surtout pas ! Qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien !

\- Ça va aller, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Je vais aller boire quelque chose. Non ! N'allume pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle SOS médecins ?

Qu'elles se rendorme, bon sang ! La rassurer, pour qu'il puisse quitter la chambre et aviser.

\- Tout va bien. Rendors-toi ma chérie.

Il attendit quelques minutes qu'Irène soit endormie, puis se glissa hors du lit. Il marcha à pas de loup vers la porte de la chambre, perdit l'équilibre dans le noir et tendit la main gauche vers la poignée pour ne pas tomber. Il s'écrasa le visage contre la porte. Il n'avait plus de main gauche. Une fois dans la salle de bain, le miroir lui montra son visage défait, veuf de cils et de sourcils, son crâne sans cheveux. Son poignet gauche était nettement sectionné. Il ne saignait pas. Il s'habilla tant bien que mal, attrapa sa veste au passage, sortit en trombe de la maison et s'enfuit dans la rue. 

Auto suggestion ? Tu parles ! Cette amputation était réelle, la peau de son crâne devait luire sous la lune. Il fallait trouver un lieu calme et discret où réfléchir. Qu'allait-il dire à Irène ? Il marchait au hasard, allait le long des rues vides de la cité dortoir où il habitait. Il parvenait pas à ajuster sa vision ; ses yeux avait certainement été endommagés. Une vive lumière attira son attention. C'était l'enseigne d'un de ces hôtels comme on en bâtit des centaines et qui sont ouverts nuit et jour, sept jours sur sept. Il suffisait d'une carte de crédit pour entrer, louer une chambre et il serait à l'abri. De sa main droite blessée il tâta la poche de sa veste. Son portefeuille était là. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à extraire sa carte de crédit de son portefeuille à l'aide de sa seule main. Il introduisit la carte dans l'appareil qui gardait la porte d'entrée, composa son code et obtint un numéro de chambre. La porte glissa avec un chuintement. Gigleux se précipita à l'abri. Il lui fallu trouver sa chambre dans le dédale de couloirs à peine éclairés. Une fois devant sa porte, il fallut taper un code d'entrée. Il s'escrima, se trompa, jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic ouvrit enfin la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui. Il était à l'abri des regards. Son premier soin fut de courir au miroir vissé au dessus du lavabo de la cabine de douche. Il était toujours chauve. Sa manche gauche pendait, vide au poignet. A bout de nerfs, Gigleux s'effondra sur le lit, secoué de sanglots. Que faire ? Il était hors de question d'aller voir un médecin. Qu'allait-il lui raconter ? Que sa main avait été dissoute en 2058 ? Pour le coup, on l'aurait envoyé dormir dans une cellule capitonnée avec une camisole pour chemise de nuit. Il retrouva un calme relatif au bout de quelques minutes et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ravagées. On lui avait fait quelque chose. Quelqu'un provoquait ces cauchemars et suggérait tout ce qu'il voyait. Après tout, la fracture du poignet n'avait pas vraiment été constatée par une radio. Quant aux mutilations de ce soir, il était le seul à les connaître. La réponse logique lui apparut soudain, limpide comme de l’eau de source : on l'avait hypnotisé. Qui et pourquoi, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il tenait là une réponse mille fois plus plausible que cette sombre histoire d'incarnation dans le corps d'un autre. Gigleux ferma les yeux et sentit une brise de réconfort caresser son être. Qu'il se calme, respire régulièrement, et sa main reparaîtrait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa main était toujours absente. 

Il était probablement encore en état d'hypnose. Pour en sortir, il lui fallait réfléchir, et d'abord trouver l'enfant de salaud qui lui avait fait ça. Il passa ses connaissances en revue et ne se trouva pas d'ennemi assez féroce ou assez compétent pour lui infliger pareil traitement. La voie vers la vérité était en lui, tout près, dans ses rêves. Voilà, il devait s'endormir, retrouver le barbu, lui faire une tête au carré pour montrer à son hypnotiseur que lui, Roger Gigleux, avait réfléchi et trouvé la cause de son problème, et que la plaisanterie était terminée. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'endormir... Dans son état, ce ne serait pas chose facile. Mais le désir de retrouver son tourmenteur, couplé à une colère viscérale, était tel qu'il était sûr de plonger dans l'inconscience. Cependant, avant de tenter l'expérience, il lui fallait prendre une précaution. De sa main unique Gigleux tâta ses poches et trouva son portable. Il fit glisser quelques icônes sur l'écran, fit apparaître la fonction réveil, et régla la sonnerie sur six heures. Puis il brancha le petit cordon de recharge qui ne le quittait jamais à la prise au dessus de la table de nuit. Il était conscient du risque qu'il prenait. Dans quelle geôle serait-il enfermé cette fois ? A quel supplice serait-il promis ? Balivernes ! Ce lit était réel, cette courtepointe minable était réelle, mais ses rêves n'étaient que le produit de son imagination. Il s'allongea sur le dos comme un gisant, ferma les yeux et respira aussi calmement qu'il le put et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Pas pour longtemps, car une minuscule brûlure lui mordit soudain le dos. Une piqûre de puce. Bon, voilà que l'hôtel était infesté de vermine, tout était à recommencer. Autant tenter l'expérience dans de moins désagréables conditions et se coucher dans des draps propres. Il décida de retourner chez lui ; il dirait à Irène qu'il était malade et qu'il devait garder le lit. De sa main unique il chercha le commutateur. 

De la pierre froide !

Le réveil cauchemardesque fut instantané. Plus de lit, de la paille grouillante d'insectes qui lui dévoraient hardiment le corps. Un poids désagréable pesait sur ses chevilles : une lourde chaîne et deux anneaux. Il se trouvait dans une vaste pièce qu'il parcourut du regard : murs de pierre, paille humide, chevilles enchaînées... tous les clichés étaient là. L'angoisse hurlait au loin mais sa voix était couverte par celle de la colère. Gigleux se surprit à attendre avec impatience l'arrivée du barbu. Que cet endroit sentait mauvais !

\- Hello, mister Gigleux. Je n'ose vous proposer de vous serrer la main.

Toujours impeccable, le barbu était là. Gigleux l'apostropha.

\- J'ai tout compris. Je sais qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez. Vous ne me faites plus peur, pas plus que vous tours de passe passe.

\- Monsieur Gigleux, je vais être franc avec vous. Notre pari n'était certainement pas une idée de très bon goût mais je sais qu'aucun des membres de notre groupe d'amis n'aurait cru que les choses iraient si loin. Après tout, nous voulions juste vous donner une petite leçon, et aussi une chance de réfléchir à qui vous êtes.

\- Parlez, mon vieux, je m'en moque maintenant. Je voulais juste vous dire que vous avez perdu votre pari.

\- Oui, je le crains. Mais je le regrette profondément. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un être de chair et de sang pouvait à ce point faire abstraction du côté humain de sa personne. C'est très grave pour un enseignant, vous savez.

\- Sur ce, je pense que vous pouvez me laisser me réveiller.

\- Cher M. Gigleux, votre opinion sur la peine de mort a-t-elle évolué ne fût-ce qu'un peu ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je changé d'avis ? J'avais réfléchi à la question avant de vous rencontrer et je pense que j'avais fait le tour du problème. Et puis vous me rasez avec vos théories.

\- Êtes-vous né comme ça ou le faites-vous exprès ? Ce que vous avez vécu dans votre chair n'a pas changé votre opinion ?

\- Je n'ai rien vécu dans ma chair.

\- Et quand bien même !

Le barbu n'avait plus l'air affable. La colère faisait étinceler ses yeux.

\- Quand bien même tout n'aurait été qu'illusion, quand bien même vous seriez effectivement en état d'hypnose, vous n'aurez pas le toupet de dire que vous êtes sorti intact de cette expérience ! Souvenez vous de vos sensations, de vos sentiments : vous avez hurlé, supplié, rampé, vous avez vécu exactement ce que Bernard d'Anjou a vécu et ce que Jan Stammerless vivra.

\- Illusions.

-Votre peur aussi n'était qu'illusion ? La frousse vous faisait claquer des dents.

\- N'importe qui aurait eu peur à ma place. Mais puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de la réalité, je ne dois pas en tenir compte.

\- Votre peur était tout ce qu'il y a de réel, et le reste aussi. Mais que vous me croyiez sur ce dernier point m'importe peu. M. Gigleux, vous avez vu de près ce qu'on faisait à un malheureux coupable d'un soit-disant crime de lèse-majesté. Vous avez vu ce qu'on infligera à un être soit-disant nuisible à la société. Réfléchissez encore, je vous en conjure ! L'échelle morale des sociétés varie d'un continent à l'autre et d'une époque à une autre. Le mal d'aujourd'hui est peut-être le bien de demain, et inversement. Ne voulez-vous pas tenir compte du côté humain du condamné que vous avez été ?

\- Non, parce que je n'ai rien été de ce que vous dites. De plus, je sais qu'un être mauvais est un être mauvais, quels que soient l'époque et le lieu. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'opinion.

\- A votre aise, John Hook Ah oui, c'est votre nouveau nom.

\- Tiens donc. Et qu'avez-vous inventé cette fois ? Je suis anglais ?

\- Tout juste. Vous êtes né à la fin du XVIIème siècle et vous avez dérobé quelques menus objets dans les poches de vos riches contemporains. En bon français, vous êtes un minable voleur à la tire. Pour cela, vous avez été déporté aux Amériques à perpétuité. Seulement voilà, vous avez eu le mal du pays et la fâcheuse idée de rentrer à Londres vous a fait traverser l'océan dans le mauvais sens. Vous avez à nouveau volé, vous avez été pris et la sentence est sans appel : vous allez vous balancer à l'arbre sec de Tyburn. Vous ne serez pas seul : les jours de pendaison sont jours chômés dans la laborieuse Angleterre des années 1720. Vous allez voir pas mal de monde du haut de votre corde de chanvre. Une vue panoramique, mais brève, du Londres d'autrefois. N'avez-vous pas la moindre pitié pour ce pauvre John Hook ?

\- John qui ?

\- Imbécile, fat, imbu de vous-même ! J'entends vos gardiens qui approchent. Ils sont à moitié ivres. Ils ne valent pas mieux que John Hook et pourraient être à sa place, et lui à la leur. Je vous en prie, cessez d'être inhumain, cessez de vous croire au dessus de ce que vous êtes !

\- De toute façon, j'ai réglé un réveil qui me tirera de ce rêve au moment opportun. J'ai tout prévu.

Le barbu posa sur Gigleux un regard gris et triste.

\- Je vous souhaite de vous réveiller à temps.

Il s'évanouit au moment où le pêne de la forte serrure jouait bruyamment. Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la cellule. C'est vrai qu'ils empestaient le gin. Ils débarrassèrent Roger Gigleux de ses chaînes, le poussèrent vers le couloir où il rejoignit un groupe de prisonniers à l'aspect misérable. Ils parlaient entre eux, et Gigleux ne les comprenait pas : ils parlaient anglais. Le groupe se mit en branle, parcourut un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à la cour de la prison où trois charrettes attendaient les prisonniers. Le petit convoi s'ébranla. La prison de Newgate s'élevait à un bout de Londres, le gibet de Tyburn à l'autre bout. Les charrettes traversaient la ville de part en part au milieu d'une foule considérable massée le long du chemin. Gigleux regardait tous ces gens qui contemplaient les passagers des sinistres charrettes. Il croisa quelques regards qui, dans le meilleur des cas, n'exprimaient qu'une pitoyable indifférence. Secoué par les cahots, Gigleux perdait peu à peu sa belle assurance.

Au bout d'une longue rue se tenait une foule. Certains avaient dressé des échelles et, du haut de ce branlant observatoire, attendaient le spectacle. Au centre du cercle de la foule, protégé par une double haie de soldats, il y avait un étrange édifice fait de trois hauts piliers de bois plantés dans le sol et reliés à leur sommet par trois poutres qui formaient un triangle. C'est à une de ces poutres que John Hook devait bientôt se balancer. C'était le gibet de Tyburn.

Le réveil va sonner. La traversée de Londres a duré longtemps et le cauchemar va prendre fin.

Bien loin de là, le gérant de l’hôtel où Gigleux avait loué une chambre se réveillait. Quel métier de se lever si tôt chaque jour ! Vite, une douche, les premiers clients allaient bientôt descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La charrette s'arrêta sous les poutres. Un homme monta sur la ridelle de la charrette où se trouvait Gigleux. Il passa une corde au cou du prisonnier le plus proche de lui, puis lança l'extrémité de la corde à un comparse assis à califourchon sur la poutre. Ce dernier y noua la corde solidement. Puis la même opération fut renouvelée sur le voisin de Gigleux.

Bon, le café est prêt, le lait est chaud, le pain est coupé dans les corbeilles. Est-ce-que des chambres ont été louées cette nuit ? Oui, deux, la 208 et la 101 Encore une cafetière à préparer. Quelle heure ? Six heures moins cinq. Autant se dépêcher.

L'homme passa le nœud coulant au cou de Gigleux et serra rudement avant de lancer la corde par dessus la poutre. Les crins de chanvre griffèrent la peau du professeur de mathématiques qui avait du mal à respirer. Son assurance avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Du fond de son ventre montait une peur incoercible.

Le café est en route. Il faut encore trancher deux baguettes de pain. Dans deux heures, après les petits-déjeuners, il fallait donner un coup de téléphone. Il enviait les dormeurs dans les chambres. Lui aussi aurait aimé qu'un pauvre gars se lève pour lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. 

La dernière corde était nouée au dernier cou. 

Coup de fil... à qui déjà... Ah oui, à l'électricien, qui devait réparer encore une fois la prise à la tête du lit de la 101. Mince, on l'avait louée cette nuit. Pourvu que le client se lève tôt !

L'homme sauta de la ridelle et marcha vers le cheval qui avait tiré la charrette. Il saisit la bride de l'animal. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux malheureux accrochés à la poutre et tira la bride vers l'avant. La charrette avança. Les condamnés sentirent la charrette se dérober sous leurs pieds et dansèrent une gigue désespérée pour garder un appui., ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de la foule. Roger Gigleux perdait l'équilibre. Il était fou de peur. On ne condamne pas à mort quelqu'un dont le crime est d'avoir voulu revoir son pays ni pour avoir volé un mouchoir dans une poche ! C'était inique ! Le réveil ! Le réveil !

Quelle engueulade il allait passer à l'électricien ! Pas fichu de réparer une prise de courant. 

Les pendus n'avaient plus d'appui et agitaient leurs jambes en tous sens. Roger Gigleux sentit le nœud se serrer et le serpent de chanvre écrasa sa trachée. Il essaya de respirer, en vain. Sa vue se brouilla, la brûlure de ses poumons privés d'air aller faire éclater ses côtes. Horrible, horrible, comment peut-on infliger ça à un être vivant ? Il voulut crier mais il n'avait plus d'air pour exprimer sa souffrance, sa glotte était impitoyablement serrée dans l'étau de la corde. La bouche ouverte, il sentit qu'il tirait la langue malgré lui. Ses jambes s'agitaient comme s'il avait voulu courir. Maudit barbu, tu avais raison. J'ai compris cette fois. De l'air, rien qu'un peu, pour éteindre la fournaise dans mes poumons ! Le réveil ! Le réveil !

Pourvu que le client de la 101 n'ait rien branché à la prise. Celui d'hier a voulu y recharger son téléphone et l'appareil a été grillé. Un portable neuf. Le type était furieux. Oui, pourvu que le client qui a loué la 101 cette nuit n'ait pas bousillé son téléphone, lui aussi.


End file.
